fordfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford E-Series
The Ford E-Series (a.k.a. The Ford Econoline) is a Full-Size Van In the Ford Family. It's available in a. 1 Door Cutaway Van, a 2 Door Cutaway Van or Chassis Cab And a 5 or 6 Door Passenger Van, a 5 or 6 Door Cargo Van, The Ford E-Series Cutaway Van remains while the Ford E-Series Cargo and Passenger Vans were replaced by the Full-Size Ford Transit Passenger and Cargo Vans Trim Levels * XL * XLT Exterior Colors *Black *Brilliant Silver Metallic *Burgundy Red Metallic *Caribbean Green Metallic *Charcoal Green Metallic *Chestnut Green Metallic *Custom Blue *Dark Blue Pearl Metallic *Dark Blue Metallic *Dark Copper Metallic *Dark Portofino Red Metallic *Dark Toreador Red Metallic *Dark Shadow Grey Metallic *Dark Shadow Blue *Deep Emerald Green Metallic *Deep Jewel Green Metallic *Dark Tourmaline Metallic *Deep Wedgewood Blue Metallic *Electric Current Red Metallic *Estate Green Metallic *Forest Green Metallic *Fleet Blue *Fleet Brown *Fleet Yellow *Gold Ash Metallic *Glacier White *Harvest Gold Metallic *Ingot Silver *Light Blue *Light Chestnut *Light Crystal Blue Metallic *Light Parchment Gold Metallic *Light Saddle Metallic *Light Saddle Beige Metallic *Mineral Grey Metallic *Medium Red *Medium Willow Green Metallic *Medium Wedgewood Blue Metallic *Mocha Frost Pearl *Oxford White *Pubelo Gold Metallic *Red *Royal Red Metallic *School Bus Yellow *Silver Birch Metallic *Silver Metallic *Steel Blue Metallic *Sterling Grey Metallic *True Blue Metallic *Tuxedo Black *Twilight Blue Pearl *Vermillion Red *Woodland Green *White *Yellow Seating Configurations * 2 Passengers * 5 Passengers * 7 Passengers * 8 Passengers * 10 Passengers * 11 Passengers * 12 Passengers * 14 Passengers * 15 Passengers Exterior Design The Ford E-Series has 1 Door (for cutaway vans), 2 Doors (as chassis cabs), 5 Doors (Available in Passenger and Cargo Vans between 1961-2014) and 6 Doors (Available in Passenger and Cargo Vans between 1961-2014) Interior Fabric Colors * Grey Cloth * Grey Vinyl * Medium Flint Cloth * Medium Flint Leather * Medium Flint Vinyl * Medium Graphite Cloth * Medium Graphite Leather * Medium Graphite Vinyl * Medium Parchment Cloth * Medium Parchment Leather * Medium Pebble Cloth * Medium Pebble Leather Seating Configurations * 2 Passengers * 5 Passengers * 7 Passengers * 8 Passengers * 10 Passengers * 11 Passengers * 12 Passengers * 14 Passengers * 15 Passengers Packages * AC Prep Package * Ambulance Prep Package * auxiliary heater/air Conditioning Connector Package * auxiliary heater/air Conditioning Connector Package with Rear Controls * high-Series exterior Upgrade Package * Insulation Package * Interior Upgrade Package * Mid-Series exterior Upgrade Package * Motorhome Prep Package * Multifunction School activity Bus (MFSaB) Prep Package * Right-hand Door Delete Package * School Bus Prep Package * Shuttle Bus Prep Package * trailer tow Prep Package – Class I Websites *http://www.ford.com/trucks/eseries *https://www.ford.com/commercial-trucks/e-series-cutaway/ Models 20191007 142810.jpg|The Ford E-250 Cargo Van 20191122 141428.jpg|The Ford E-250 Extended Cargo Van 20191108 133319.jpg|The Ford E-350 Cargo Van 20190615 225205.jpg|The Ford E-350 Extended Cargo Van 20190831 153327.jpg|The Ford E-350 Passenger Van That Seats up to 12 Passengers 20191011 174345.jpg|The Ford E-350 Extended Passenger Van That Seats up to 11, 12, 14 or 15 Passengers 20191105 173630.jpg|The Ford E-350 Cutaway Van 20190616 150459.jpg|The Ford E-350 Passenger Bus 20191106 124815.jpg|The Ford E-450 Cutaway Van 20190524 170124.jpg|The Ford E-450 Passenger Bus 20191203 122515.jpg|The Ford E-150 Cargo Van 20191208 104228.jpg|The Ford E-150 Conversion Van 20191211 152325.jpg|The Ford E-250 Passenger Van 20191205 142620.jpg|The Ford E-250 Conversion Van Category:Series Category:Cars Category:Trucks and Vans Category:Commercial Vehicles